Te amo? (marichat,adrinette,ladynoir,ladrien)
by AndreaxVG
Summary: Mi nombre es Marinette. Una chica normal con una vida normal, pero lo que la gente no sabe es... Que tengo un secreto... me enamore de Chatnoir! ese gato tonto que lo único que hace es coquetear con todas...lo peor del caso es que aun siento algo por Adrien. QUE HAGO? no puedo amar a ambos. ARG! ODIO EL AMOR! (marichat,adrinette,ladynoir,ladrien) fic romance.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Marinette. Una chica normal con una vida normal, pero lo que la gente no sabe es... Que tengo un secreto.

Cuando el peligro se presenta en las calles de París y necesitan de una heroína me convierto en Ladybug dispuesta a todo para proteger a los parisinos de cualquier amenaza. Pero shhh! Si alguien se llega a enterar de mi identidad secreta mi vida como Marinette se volvería un completó caos.

Imaginen que sería si mi amiga Alya se enterara de mi identidad secreta? No dudaría en publicarlo en su block. Y si se enterara Adrián!? No dios! Eso sería terrible.

Aww Adrian, guapo, modelo, esgrimista, hasta pianista! Pura perfección. Todo lo contrario al insoportable de Chatnoir. Lo malo es que no puedo hablar con el sin tartamudear en cada frase.

Si lo se. No tienen que decirme que soy una tonta.

Hasta mi amiga Alya me lo recuerda a menudo más cuando de trata de la resbalosa de Chloe abrazando a mi amado frente de mi. Cuando intento decir algo al respecto mi lengua termina haciéndose un lío y en vez de reclamar termino haciendo el ridículo. "Marinette, Marinette. Si no te enfrentas a Chloe, Adrián nunca te va a tomar en cuenta." suelo escuchar seguido a Alya. Mientras me recuerda mi idiotez.

\- nette...rinette...Marinette! - escuche una voz femenina llamando a mi nombre a lo lejos. Yo seguía hundida en mis pensamientos mientras que la clase se reía de mi.

-ah..?- dije aun pérdida - Ah!? Que paso.. Mm!... Quiero decir..yo.. Decía? Jiji - mostré una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro llena de vergüenza y pena a la profesora quien me miraba con enojo por mi falta de atención a clase.

-*cof* idiota..- escuche por lo bajo decir a una rubia oxigenada. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Marinette si tanto te aburre mi clase puedes ir a fantasear a la oficina del director. - dijo una profesora enfadada.

-pero! - dije de sobresalto pero fui interrumpida nuevamente por la profesora. Aww que vergüenza toda la clase me estaba viendo. Hasta Adrián! Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi. Trágame tierra.

-pero nada Marinette! Fuera de mi clase-

No tuve mas opción que bajar mi cabeza y salir del salón sin mas que decir. Si me oponía empeoraría las cosas.

 _ **Bueno es un pequeño comienzo. No es muy largo por que no se si guste sjsjakak :3 si les llama siquiera la atención diganme y sigo c: chaito.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrien POV.**

Vi salir a Marinette del salón. No me parecía justo que la sacaran por el hecho de que su clase fuese aburrida, nadie podía juzgar a la pobre Marinette quien ya sabíamos que era sólo un "poco" despistada en momentos.

\- bueno continuemos la clase - dijo la profesora señalando nuevamente la pizarra. Apoye mi mejilla de mi mano fijando mi mirada en lo que suponía era una clase de historia. Estaba cansado, estas ultimas semanas habían atacado mas akumas de lo habitual, lo que causo que no durmiera lo suficiente, estaba cansado y creo que las bolsas bajo mis ojos me delataban.

-quiero irme a casa...- se escuchó en un susurro decir Nino. Lo mire de reojo.

-lo único que piensas es en dormir? Hasta cuando Nino? - dije por lo bajo con una sonrisa fingiendo que aun escuchaba la clase.

\- yo no soy Marinette - se burlo Nino. Un chiste de mal gusto en realidad, pero no pude evitar soltar un risa por lo bajo.

-callate no digas eso de Marinette. - le pegue un codazo sin poder evitar mi risa.

-ay! Lo siento. Se me olvidaba que a ti te gusta Marinette-

No conteste. Simplemente me límite a reírme de su comentario tan absurdo. Marinette podía ser linda y muy simpática en lo poco que he podido hablar con ella sin que tartamudeara en cada frase que me dice. Era muy difícil charlar con ella cuando sus oraciones no tenían coherencia ajaja . pero.. Aun asi era una dulce chica.

...

 **Marinette** **POV**

El director no me presto atención alguna, simplemente como sanción me dejo fuera de clase durante toda la primera hora. Estaba tan enojada! Tan mal que iba en las materias por ser Ladybug y ahora me sacaban de clase, esto era...Arg! Frustrante.

Me senté en un banco frente a la cancha de deportes. Estaba echando humo de la furia y mis mejillas estaban rojas.

-Marinette que sucede? Por que no estas en clase? - me pregunto una dulce y pequeña voz que salia del bolso de lado que llevaba conmigo. Era Tikki que había despertado de su siesta.

\- ajaja buenos días Tikki - reí al ver a la pequeña Tikki bostezar soñolienta - bueno.. Me sacaron de clase - le respondí con el ceño fruncido.

\- ahora que hiciste?- preguntó Tikki sorprendida - volviste a gritar el nombre de Adrien mientras dormías en clase!? - grito volando a mi alrededor alterada.

-que!? Nooo! - me puse roja de la vergüenza con solo acordarme de esa vez. Fue un día desagradable luego de que sucedió aquello - estaba soñando despierta... Jeje otra vez. - cambie de estar enojada a triste. - se que es mi culpa,pero... Mis calificaciones ya van lo bastante mal para que me saquen de clases. - chille tapando mi rostro con las manos. Estaba sufriendo en ese precisó momento como no tienen idea. Lo único que sentía era pura frustración.

\- y no hay alguien que te haga tutoría? Alya? Sabrina? - me pregunto Tikki quien ahora comía dentro de mi bolso una galleta. Ese pequeño bolso era como su habitación privada prácticamente.

-no. Alya esta ayudando a Nino que va mal en química y Sabrina esta lo bastante ocupada siendo esclava de Chloe.- cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que moriría en ese preciso momento. Además de mi postura de zombie sobre el banco, mi cara larga de tristeza daba lastima.

\- Y que tal Adrien? - me sugirió una Tikki atragantada de galletas en mi bolso.

Al escuchar ese nombre mis sentidos se activaron. Volviendo mis mejillas rosadas. Adrien? No sabia si debía.

\- dudo que Adrien acepte..- respondí mientras nerviosa jugaba con mis dedos. Era cierto. Adrien tenia muchas mas ocupaciones como para entretenerse en ayudarme. Sería un estorbó.

\- que no aceptaría? - una voz masculina me sobresaltó. Mis nervios se pusieron de punta y mi corazón se detuvo por milisegundos mientras que el aire de mi pecho desaparecía por arte de magia. Era como si el hablar de el lo haya invocado.

Nuevamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras mostraba esa enorme sonrisa que solo me hacia pasar pena.

\- H-hola Adrien jeje - hable entre dientes mientras me levantaba de un solo salto y mi cuerpo se volvía una roca. Prácticamente estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro.

\- cual es tu secreto Marinette?- preguntó un rubio curioso. mi secreto? Mi secreto es que ya no siento mi cara de tanto que estoy forzando los dientes.

\- bueno..-

\- puedes pedirme lo que sea. Te ayudare...- me interrumpió mi amado dándome de esas sonrisas que me matan.

\- b-bueno...yo...digo! Tu!...ah %!:($℅${™=•™£{©®[{ unicornios +€947;®℅{ vikingos JA JA JA €(%82;5' y €+%8&93!...y pues ..el, cual .Quiero decir si tu querrías ser...arg!- intente explicar pero dando a la cara de WTF!? Que puso Adrien y mi retraso al hablar creó que realmente Se asusto. Como si de un dialecto extraterrestre o satánico se tratara. Ustedes me entendieron verdad jaja? Verdad?

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, la cara de confundido de Adrien me ponía mas nerviosa aun, sin dejarme termina la frase. Dilo Marinette DILO!

-SER!- aclare mi garganta-...ser mi tutor - mi hilo de voz fue tan bajo que temía que no me hubiera escuchado.

\- por supuesto Marinette! - logró responder luego de un min de silencio analizando lo que hace segundo había dicho.

Awww! Había escuchado bien!? Dijo que si!? Que emoción!. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan veloz que creí que mi pecho exploraría. Esa sonrisa enorme volvió a mi rostros.

\- te parece si nos vemos hoy a la salida? - me ofreció Adrien con amabilidad. Y una dulce sonrisa.

\- S-si. Perfecto. - conteste entre dientes.

\- bueno tengo que volver al salón . nos vemos. - agito su mano como despedida. Yo aunque me encontrará en un estado de "adrienitis" deje agitando mi mano despidiendome sin cesar.

-eso fue terrible Marinette...- dijo Tikki quien salia de su escondite.

\- no importa. Jiji Adrien dijo que si - suspire. Ya podía morir feliz.

 **Bueno** **jeje** **esperó** **les** **gustara.** **Si** **es** **así** **seguiré.** **C:**


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy era el día, hoy era el día que le diría mis sentimientos a Adrien así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera! Tenia que tener valor, DEBÍA tener valor. Si como Ladybug mis nervios se volvían de acero, como Marinette también podría.

\- yo puedo hacerlo Alya! - grite con ánimo a mi amiga quien me alentaba si o si.

\- tu puedes!- respondió Alya a mi "grito de guerra"

-yo puedo! -

...

\- aww! no puedo Alya-

Ya a la salida Alya y yo nos encontrábamos en la gran entrada de la escuela. Mis fuerzas que por un momento creí tener y mantener se derrumbaron en segundos. Mis piernas temblaban. El temor que sentía en ese momento era peor que el temor que podía sentir peleando con un Akuma.

\- Si puedes Marinette! Que sucedió con ese entusiasmo de hace un rato Ah? - me regaño Alya quien lucía decepcionada de mi cobardía.

\- que sucedió? - la mire con una cara de terror - creo que mis pantalones te lo pueden responder -el que entendió, entendió.

\- deja de lloriquear! Y se una mujer valiente Marinette!- sentí como una aura demoníaca cubría a Alya mientras que una fuerte cachetada golpeo mi mejilla. - concentrate! - tomó mis hombros.

\- la cachetada era necesaria? - dije sorprendida a tal agresión, aunque admito que me despertó de mi shock emocional.

\- no tenía opción. Ya estabas perdiendo la cabeza. - respondió con preocupación.

Esto comenzaba a parecer una novela.

\- Marinette! - escuche una voz llamarme a lo lejos. Mi tiempo se había acabado. Adrien me esperaba al borde De la calle ya que había llegado su limusina. Entre en pánico!

\- Ahora que voy hacer! - grite alterada mientras alaba mis coletas.

La mano de Alya golpeó nuevamente mi cara.

\- deja de pegarme! - le grite ya enojada.

\- no me dejas opción- se excusó nuevamente. Mentira siemplemente estaba abusando de mi situación- ahora! Quiero que vayas allá y actúes normal - me empujó Alya. Que quiso decir con normal? Es que acaso no actuó normal?.

Confundida camine temblando a donde Adrien me esperaba. Estaba entrando a la boca del lobo y ni cuenta me estaba dando.

Sonriendo me detuve, Parecida a un perrito asustado que intentaba ser valiente. Con mi vista baja dije; "d-donde es- estudiaremos?" mientras que como una niña jugaba con mis manos.

\- te parece si vamos a mi casa? - me pregunto Adrien quien lucia un poco nervioso y estresado.

\- S-si. - respondí entre tartamudeos.

\- bueno vamos. Mi casa esta prácticamente sola a esta hora de la tarde así que podremos estudiar en paz. - dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que era un poco forzada sinceramente.

\- *cof* quiere cataclismo..- se escucho decir una extraña y chillona voz. Fue en ese momento que Adrien aun con su hermosa sonrisa golpeo su bolso -auchh! - se escuchó nuevamente. acaso era una mascota o algo similar?

\- es mi celular jeje - río nervioso. De que me perdí? Cuando aquí los teléfonos suena así?.

No le di importancia. Estaba tan hipnotizada en Adrien que no me importaba. Valga la redundancia. Pero es verdad Awww iba a la casa de Adrien no podía creerlo, aunque fuera para estudiar iba a tener casi todo el día con mi príncipe azul y nada podía arruinarlo.

El camino se me hizo eterno, algo que agradecía con todo mi ser a quien fuera que me había hecho el milagro de dejar para mi sola al hermoso de Adrien. Podía escuchar su voz como si de un susurro a lo lejos se tratara, sabía muy bien que de algo me hablaba, de algo me hablaba!... Pero estaba tan babeada mirándolo que lo único que salia de mis labios como respuesta era "mjmm" por que tenia que ser asiii!?

-llegamos mi señor- dijo el robusto chófer de Agreste.

\- vamos Marinette - me sonrió nuevamente y bajo del carro.

Era el momento de concentrarme en el plan. Plan que seguramente saldría horrible pero prefería ser positiva. N°1: no actuar extraño. Con esto me refiero a una breve y simple oración "no ser un mutante extraña que no le evolucionó el cerebro" o eso me solía decir Alya cuando no podía hablar con Adrien; es decir, siempre.

Si lo se. Es deprimente que me haga auto-bullying.

Caminamos por la gran entrada. Su casa realmente era una misión como los rumores de la escuela habían dicho. Me detuve, mirando cada ventana, cada adorno, cada baldosa, cada detalle que me pudiera explicar por que una casa tan hermosa se veía tan... Solitaria.

Observe como subía las grandes escalera frente mi, lo mire confundida esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta "a donde va?". me miro y dijo: "espera aquí, dejame buscar mis cuadernos". Para luego perderse de mi vista. Ahora tenia sentido su abandonó.

Me quede ahí parada como me dijo. Aunque sinceramente no tenía otra opción realmente.

Estaba tan nerviosa. Y lo peor aun no había comenzado, por que realmente no sabia la mala suerte que me esperaba, ya que por otra parte en la gran París se encontraba alguien dispuesto a arruinarme el día.

Un akuma. Con una víctima un tanto..inusual.

.. **Continuará**...

 **Mm** **la** **siguiente** **parte** **abra** **para** **las** **fans** **del** **ladynoir** **:3 y disculpe los HORRORES ortográficos ejej**


	4. Chapter 4

**holi** **a** **todos** **aquí** **les** **traigo** **otro** **cap** **de** **esta** **pequeña** **historia** **:3** **sobre** **el** **akuma** **de** **este** **cap** **pues** **ejeeje** **es** **un** **tanto...** **Extraño,** **ya** **que** **queríaponerle** **un** **toque de** **gracia** **al** **cap** **por** **lo** **que** **se** **me** **ocurrió** **lo** **siguiente.** **Esperó** **no** **lo** **odien** **:c**

Era una tarde soleada en la gran ciudad del amor, París. La gente reía, compartía y se divertía. Aunque desgraciadamente a una chica no le iba muy bien ese día tan hermoso como a otros, mejor dicho le iba fatal, gracias a quien? Pues la famosa chiquilla malcriada de Chloe quien solía irritar el día de todos. Aunque esta vez se había sobre pasado un poco.

Mejor contare brevemente como logró este pobre mariposa dominada por el mal llegar a poseer a una alma tan inocente y pura como la de esta chica.

Michelle Demounget. Una veterinaria de tan solo 26 años de edad, ojos café y un hermosos cabello rojizo. quien por fin cumplía o mejor dicho, comenzaba a cumplir su sueño de ser una excelente veterinaria de París. Gracias a sus ahorros y un préstamos del banco, Michelle había podido abrir su primera veterinaria en las calles cercanas a la torre efiel. Lastimas que este comienzo fue interrumpido por una caprichosa niña de papi.

Un sueño fue destruido en menos de dos segundos y no se podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-señorita el alcalde le da un plazo de 48 horas para desalojar el local - dijo un hombre de vestimenta negra a una pobre chica que lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Sentía como si su vida se desplomara en un segundo.

\- no entiendo, por que hacen esto?- decía Michelle en un mar de lágrimas. Estaba perdiendo todo por lo que había luchado toda su vida y no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

\- disculpe Srta Demounget. No es obra nuestra, son órdenes del alcalde, su hija quiere este local. - se disculpo el hombre con aquel rostro de culpa. Sin recibir respuesta de la chica quien lucia estupefacta ante la declaración del hombre de traje se fue.

\- todo fue obra de su hija?.- susurro la chica confusa mientras veía al hombre salir del solar. - esa..! Arg! - su expresión de tristeza fue sustituida por un rostro de enfado y furia.

No podía creer que su mas preciado sueño se lo haya arrebatado una chiquilla. Su corazón estaba roto en pedazos... Pero a la vez lleno de odio.

Mientras en una gran estructura de París, unas compuertas eran abiertas dejando ver un enorme tragaluz el cual ilumino todo el lugar con el sol, millones de mariposas blancas volaron por el lugar y un hombre yacía en el medio de la sala, un siniestro hombre vestido de prendas oscuras.

-ah, lo mas horrible es que destrocen tus sueños por un capricho. El odio llega con la desesperación y el rencor - dijo Hawk Moth quien sonreía con satisfacción y malicia. Este alzó su mano izquierda en el aire y una mariposa se topo en ella, mientras que con la otra mano cubría a la mariposa- mi pequeña akuma vuela y llega hasta tu víctima - esta en sus manos se torno negra y tomando vuelo salió por el gran tragaluz. Una risa malvada se escucho en el vacío.

Michelle quien seguía llorando sin saber que hacer más que sentir enfado por la chica rubia. Se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de ella y con un aire de tristeza tomo su estetoscopio en mano.

\- creó que esto ya a terminado - lloro la chica dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre el artefacto en sus manos. Todo sus sueños y deseos de fueron por la talanquera.

No podía hacer mas nada que llorar.

Fue ahí cuando aquella mariposa negra entro volando por la ventana abierta, buscando entre pasillos y pasadizos a su víctima quien se encontraba llorando sin descanso. Al encontrarla la desesperada mariposa voló hasta ella y se fusiono con el estetoscopio que sostenía con fuerza hasta el punto de lastimarse, este de torno oscuro y morado.

Michelle levantó la vista dejando ver un seño fruncido y una forma de mariposa se vio sobre sus ojos.

\- Michelle, te otorgo el poder de cobrar venganza. Siempre y cuando obtengas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chatnoir para mi - se pudo escuchar una siniestra voz en la mente de la chica.

-AJAJA porsupuesto. Esa niña va a sentir mi furia - dijo formalizando el contrato entre ambos.

Una viscosa sustancia morada burbujeante cubrió a la chica trasformando su apariencia a un traje de enfermera el cual llevaba el estetoscopio poseído en su cuello.

Cual seria el " _ **temible"**_ poder de la chica.?

Volviendo a mi desastroso intento de declararme a Adrien. El y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón del comedor, un espacio realmente grande por cierto. un silencio inundaba la enorme lugar y un insoportable sol entraba por las grandes ventanas del comedor. creí que moriría de calor en ese mismo momento. Suspire.

Por mas que el sol me torturara no me importaba, estaba con Adrien, quien por cierto se encontraba **conmigo** sentado en el enorme comedor junto con una pila enorme de libros, este se encontraba tan concentrado escribiendo en un gigante cuaderno que no se dio cuenta de mi gran cara de dolor al ver los problemas de matemática tan complejos que pensaba ponerme. Por mas que mi intensión fuera declararme a el ese día también tenia intensión de estudiar ya que era muy cierto que mis calificaciones eran un asco.

-bueno...- dijo Adrien quien terminaba de escribir el ultimo número para luego girar el cuaderno hacia mi. - te puse 4 problemas de logaritmos. Es sencillo tienes que.. Bla bla bla bla. Y bla bla bla - Adrien intentaba explicarme con toda la intención del mundo para que entendiera, pero su dialecto parecía chino con japonés y árabe, además de un toque de ruso. En pocas palabras no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-entendiste? - me pregunto confiado de haberme explicado a la perfección el tema. Su sonrisa era tan inocente que me daba un poco de pena decir que no entendí completamente nada.

\- bueno.. Jeje. Mm - trate de decir pero la culpa me corroía - en realidad yo..- nuevamente el miedo de lastimar esa carita de cahorrito que me imaginaba en su rostro me detuvo a decirlo.

-no entendiste verdad?- su cara de decepción me rompió el corazón.- lo se. Soy un pésimo tutor - se auto ofendió mientras fingía llorar. Escucharon bien, fingía.

\- l-lo s-siento no quise hacerte sentir mal.. Yo! Qu- - fui interrumpida por una risa de su parte. Mi cara se volvió de confusión y sorpresa. De que de reía?

\- tranquila mari. Solo bromeaba- tapó su rostro intentando dejar de reír. Aww se veía tan lindo riendo. Así se tratara de mi.

Y mejor aún, escucharon? Me dijo **Mari**. Aww. Una enorme sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro

\- ajajaja pensé que realmente te hirió. Eres cruel- intente seguir su juego. Intentando.. Ser agradable y no tan rara.

Este era el momento perfecto! Risas, junto con un ambiente agradable y de confianza. Perfecta ocasión para decir mis sentimientos! Aprovecha Marinette, se valiente. SI PUEDES.

-Adrien, debo d-decirte a-algo importante - baje mi vista, mis menos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios y mis mejillas se tornaron carmesí de la vergüenza. Todos los síntomas de una chica que no iba a poder decirlo. Que fracaso soy.

\- claro Marinette dime - me miro con una sonrisa.

-yo..y-yo quiero.. D-decirte, quiero decir!... Confesarte.. B-bueno yo.. Mm - jugaba con mis dedos sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

-si?- dijo con una ceja en alto viendo mi gran frustración.

YA DILO!

-TU ME GU- -un segundo antes de que lograra decir mis sentimientos hacia Adrien un gran ruido mezclado con gritos y ladridos de Perros? Si eran perros. Me interrumpió de sorpresa.

\- que fue eso!?- escuche decir a Adrien quien salió corriendo a ver por la ventaba. Este se pegó al cristal y miro la gran horda de gente corriendo siendo perseguidos por una manada de cachorros violentos. Que estaba sucediendo?

\- que sucede ahí fuera - dije corriendo a la ventana luego de escuchar todo ese alboroto.

No podía entender. De donde salio tanto canino!? Que desastre!

Seguro todo esto era obra de un akuma. Era momento de que saliera Ladybug a salvar el día.

 **Bueno** **se** **que** **prometí** **Ladynoir** **pero** **quería** **hacer** **un** **cap** **corto** **lo** **que** **no** **me** **dejo** **opción** **de** **ponerlo** **en** **el** **siglo** **cap.** **Pero** **lo** **prometo.** **Ahorasi** **jejej** **siglo** **cap** **ladynoir. :3** **de** **algún** **error** **ortográfico** **por** **favor** **avisenme** **para** **corregir.** **El** **sig** **cap** **es** **el** **único** **de** **acción** **que** **voy** **hacer** **hasta ahora. Mm puedes leer este fic también en mi pag de wattpad, para el que lo prefiera. Búsquenme como AndreitaVG.**


	5. Chapter 5

De un momento a otro al escuchar todo ese alboroto; ajajaja una ola gigante de cachorros, que gracioso,*aclara se garganta* en que estaba? A si. Al escuchar todo ese alboroto, Adrien quien se encontraba perplejo al ver tantos perros, bueno mejor dicho su cara era mas de susto realmente, acoso le temía a los perros? Arg! Eso no importaba ahora, el caso en ese momento era poder escapar de esa sala y llamar a Tikki pero mientras Adrien siguie-... Espera! Si el ya no esta aquí!

Mire a todos lados como una desesperada asustada. Si, el ya ni estaba.

Mientras yo me rompía la cabeza de como huir, Adrien ya se había marchado del lugar sin decir una sola palabra. A donde se fue? No importaba, era la oportunidad perfecta de transformarme en Ladybug.

\- Tikki! Tranformame!- al decir esto en mis aretes se pudo ver un tono rojizo y unos puntos negros salían en ella, moví sobre mis ojos mis manos lo cual dejó ver sobre mi rostro una mascara de puntos negros, una luz brillante cubrió mi cuerpo pasando mis ropas viejas a un elástico y cómodo traje completo. Fue ahí cuando en mi mano apareció mi fantástico yo-yo.

-vamos. Veamos de que se trata - dije para luego salir del lugar, como pude claro, no tenia intención de que alguien viera saliendo a Ladybug de la casa de Adrien.

Corrí y salte por los tejados siguiendo el rostro de destrucción que había dejado la gran horda de cachorros. Que akuma podría ser el causante de desastre tan grande.

Pude ver a lo lejos el alboroto frente a lo que parecía ser la casa de Chloe. Como es que me esperaba que se tratara nuevamente de ella. Chloe no hacia más que causar irritación a los demás, hasta a mi; vi un silueta pasar entre la gran manada, parecía ser una chica la cual de sus dedos salían unos extraños rayos azules, su cabello teñido de un rojizo chillón y un uniforme de enfermera que por cierto era muy corto. Que estaba ocurriendo la vestimenta de los akuma hoy en día. Aunque en realiza esta no supera la vez que apareció un chico vestido de leopardo. Eso si era un akuma perturbador.

-oye tu! Cuales son tus intensiones con Chloe? - le grite a la chica en el momento que llegue a están a unos cuantos metros tras de ella. Todos sus perros me miraron con rabia y mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto. Intente fingir valentía señalando al akuma con mi índice intente intimidarla, no salió muy bien que digamos ya que esta se volteo y comenzó a reírse en mi cara.

\- AJAJAJA. Tu mentón en alto, tu postura regia, tu ceño fruncido y tu dedo señalándome con desden. Acaso...intentas intimidarme? - se cruzo de brazos y alzo una de sus cejas la siniestra chica.

Mi rostro quedo perplejo (°∆°) lo que era una postura recta y un señalamiento fuerte se convirtió en un cuerpo todo derretido e impactado. Saco toda esa conclusión con solo mirarme? Que clase de chica había elegido Hawk Moth?

En eso, después de unos segundos de impacto sentí como alguien caí a mi derecha , me gire aun con mi cara de (°∆°) y pude ver a cierto gatito negro que me sonreía diciéndome " llego el amor de tu vida". No lo tome en cuenta y golpee mi frente con torpeza. Que bueno que Chat no había visto mi gran humillación.

\- de que me perdí?- dijo un rubio confuso.

\- llegas tarde minino - dije riendo. Realmente no desagradecía su tardanza.

\- Basta! - grito la enfermera psicópata. - no me interesan sus estúpidos coqueteos. - seguía gritando enojada.

\- oye no estamos co- - me interrumpió lanzándome uno de sus rayos. Me sorprendí ante su ataque, me moví rápidamente esquivando como pude, por un tropezón de mi parte caí a un lado, para mi mala suerte sobre los brazos de Chat.

-No me interrumpas! - grito como una demente y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Cual era su problema.

\- pobre, esta loca - la cara de Chat cambio a una de pena mientras la miraba.

\- sueltame - me solté de su agarre. Y arregle mi postura. Este me sonrió de lado junto con un "sabes que te encanto grrr" Arg! Era detestable.

\- Basta de charla! - rio nuevamente - voy a convertir a esa chica en un canino y no podrán hacer nada. AJAJAJA- dijo mientras volaba hasta el balcón de la rubia.

\- No si yo lo detengo!- grite mientras con un ágil movimiento lanzaba mi yo-yo en dirección a su pierna, pretendía jalarla hacia el suelo;cuando el yo-yo estuvo a tan solo un metro de la chica un campo de fuerza eléctrico evito que le golpeara y lanzando a través de mi yo-yo una descarga eléctrica.

Salí volando por los aires.

\- mm Muy lady?- miro al cielo hasta que desaparecí tras un edificio. Su cara era de confusión al ver que sali volando en dos segundos. - MY LADY! -grito al percatarse del choque eléctrico que el akuma me propicio.

\- Maldita loca! Que le hiciste a my lady!- grito Chat con rabia para luego sacar su enorme bastón metálico.

\- como me llamaste gato mugroso!? - esta se puso roja de la rabia, bajo hasta el suelo nuevamente y con intensión de vengarse del insulto dicho hacia ella, Michelle apuntó al chico con una sonrisa torcida.

\- A el! - dijo con una enorme cara de psicópata. Al decir esto todos los perros que se encontraban frente a la puerta del edificio se giraron a el, mostrando sus enorme colmillos amenazantes. Este se puso pálido de repente. Estaba frente a frente a su mayor temor y enemigo... Los perros.

\- alejense de mi sacos de pulgas!- dijo amenazante o eso intentaba. - no piensen que se las pondré fácil!- se puso en guardia, usado su arma como si de una espada se tratase.

Estos gruñeron y ladraron antes de corres todos hacia el.

2min después...

-AYUDAA! MY LADY DONDE ESTAS? -gritaba un gato llorón que yacía sobre un árbol clavando sus uñas en este mientras una manada de perros le esperaba abajo.

Lo peor del caso es que eran sólo cachorros.

\- que haces ahí Chat! - llegue a la escena nuevamente luego de varios min, con mi cabello lleno de hojas y rasguños en la cara, si, había caído sobre un árbol. - baja de ahí! - le grite enojada.

\- No! Estos mugrientos quieren de cena mi hermosa carne gatuna - lloriqueaba como un bebe.

\- ni siquiera eres un gato de verdad! Además, son sólo cachorros. Mira te lo mostraré - dije acercandome a unos de los pequeños perritos para luego intentar acariciarlo.

\- no! Lady bug! Arrancara tu cara de un solo mordisco. - gritaba un oji verde asustado desde la sima del árbol.

\- ajajaj como algo tan tierno puede ser ta- - me burle de Chat. Me retractaba de ello ya que, cuando me encontraba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo esta supuesta "ternura" se volteo hacia mi mostrando unos ojos rojizos demoniacos junto a unos colmillos atemorizantes. Como podían caber tantos dientes en una cosita tan pequeña?

Me caí hacia atrás del susto y sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo hasta entrar al edificio. Claro sin antes decir "te quedas solo Chatnoir".

Cerré la puerta mientras pude, mientras los perros se concentraban en mi, saltando y golpeando las puertas de vidrio pude ver a Chat aprovechando el momento para bajarse del árbol en un ágil salto y salir huyendo.

Gracia a dios estaba bien.

A ver que se encontraba a salvo con una sonrisa de victoria les saque la lengua a los perros para luego salir corriendo al ascensor. Presione el botón para llamar el elevador. ste enseguida se le abrieron las puertas, parecía que ya se encontraba en el piso.

Me subí parandome en medio, podía escuchar la musica dizque "relajante" que provenía de la bocina en la esquina superior derecha.

Estaba preparada para pelear así fuese defendiendo a Chloe.

 **Esperó** **les** **haya** **gustado** **creo** **que** **lo** **he** **hecho** **lo** **suficientemente** **largo** **pues** **luego** **continuo** **haré la 2 parte.** **Como** **siempre** **esperó** **le** **den** **jejej** **y** **si** **ven** **algún** **error** **ortográfico** **dejenmelo** **en** **los** **comentarios.** **Como** **dije** **antes** **estos** **dos** **cap** **serán** **los** **únicos** **de** **acción** **que** **haré** **hasta ahora,** **luego** **sera** **romance** **cursi** **y** **harcord** **okno.** **Sjajaja** **pronto** **se** **acerca** **el** **marichat** **tranqui.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno** **este** **cap** **va** **a** **ser** **un** **poco** **mas...** **Drama** **o** **eso** **intentare.** **Espero** **les** **guste** **el** **cap. :3**

Un enorme grito se escuchó a lo lejos del gran pasillo que llegaba a la puerta de la habitación de Chloe junto a un fuerte golpe contra la pared , al escuchar esto me asuste, abriendo mis ojos como platos... Acaso... Había llegado tarde? No podía ser, nunca había fallado al rescatar a alguien y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Corrí por el enorme pasillo intentado llegar lo mas rápido que podía, se podían escuchar golpes y algunos objetos romperse parecía que Chloe intentaba defenderse. No se si se trataba de alguna ilusión óptica o algo por el estilo pero, a cada paso que daba dispuesta a llegar a la habitación era como si mas bien me alejara.

En eso me detuve en seco. Pude escuchar un grito de dolor como si de torturar a alguien se tratara, y se que esta vez no se trataba de Chloe...era mas una voz masculina? Pero quien podía ser?.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mis piernas temblaron... Pude ver una imagen en mi mente haciéndome la idea de quien se trataba. Apreté mis puños los cuales temblaban y de mis labios relativamente entre abiertos pronunciaron en lo que podía decirse un susurro mientras que mi voz se quebraba volviéndose notorio.

-Chat..- fue lo único que dije antes de volver a escuchar ese grito desgarrador y torturados. Sin mas preámbulos corrí con toda mi fuerza con el corazón en la mano, hasta llegar al salón de Chloe.

Este akuma era mas poderoso de lo que ChatNoir y yo creíamos.

\- Marinette! Cuidado! - me advirtió Tikki en mi cabeza de un enorme rayo que de dirigió a mi al momento de abrir las puertas. Gracias a Tikki pude esquivarlo a tiempo.

\- la-lady b-bug! Ahhhh! - pude escuchar a Chat decir mi nombre en un grito de dolor. Me gire buscándolo con la mirada. Este yacía suspendido en el aire junto a la enfermera rodeado de garras o cadenas de electricidad que no dejaban que se moviera. Su cara de sufrimiento reflejaba un inmenso dolor. La muy maldi** se reía orgullosa. Eso me hizo enojar.

\- llegas tarde a la fiesta Ladybug AJAJAJ- dijo esta riendo mientras que con su mano libre me apuntaba dispuesta a disparar si hacia un movimiento en falso. Con la otra se podía ver que mantenía a Chatnoir junto a ella causándole un inmenso dolor.

Me gire por todo el cuarto buscando a Chloe. Esta yacía temblando del miedo escondida en una esquina del cuarto. Me alivio que estuviera bien.

Me volví a girar a la enfermera psicópata con el ceño fruncido.

\- tranquila, no tienes por que mirarla y suspirar aliviada ajajaj. Después de que acabe con ustedes molestos insectos y obtenga sus Miraculous, me tomare mi tiempo con esa mocosa. - se burlo de mi mientras seguía causándole dolor a Chat. Mi corazón se comprimía a cada grito que salía de su boca.- y tu no podrás hacer nada- nuevamente esa moleta mueca se poso en su rostro.

-Ja! no me subestimes. - dije mientras jugaba con mi yo-yo. Una mano se poso en mi cintura y alce una ceja mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Michelle fruncio el ceño, parecía frustrarla mi comentario.

Esta enojada me lanzo un poderoso rayo que salio de sus dedos. Como si de un reflejo se tratara gire mi yo-yo con fuerza creando una especie de escudo con el cual se efectuó un rebote al rayo, este se devolvió a su dueño. Sin mas remedio para esquivar su propio ataque Michelle soltó a Chatnoir dejándolo caer al suelo, este callo para su mala suerte sobre una de las mesas de la habitación de Chloe causándole un inmenso dolor en las heridas que Michelle le causo con los poderosos choques eléctricos.

Viendo como la chica akuma volaba a un lado aproveché la oportunidad para correr hasta Chat quien se encontraba gimiendo de dolor. Podía ver como un buche de sangre salia de su boca.

Mis ojos se dilataron y cristalizaron, una fuerte presión tomo mi pecho mientras que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Entonces... Eso era lo que se sentía el miedo?

Llegue hasta donde había caído tumbandome junto a el mientras pasaba mis manos sobre el sin poder llegar a tocarlo, temía que si lo tocaba le haría mas daño del que ya tenía, se podía ver mis manos temblar sin saber como ayudarlo. Comencé a llorar sin control perdiendo la calma.

\- que debo hacer! N-no n-o se como ayudarte! Mierda! Chat!- lloraba sin parar mientras tomaba su cabeza y la ponía sobre mis piernas. Este estiro su maní hasta mi mejilla.

-L-ladybug- dijo es un susurro forzado. Su voz era ronca y cortada.

\- Chat! Por favor! T-te sacaré de aquí ok?. Lo siento tanto Chat yo- - decía sin respirar ni un segundo en cada palabra. Hasta que fui interrumpida por la baja voz de Chat quien se esforzaba por hablar. Este se incorporó con dificultad aguantando el agudo dolor.

\- cuidado..- dije mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. Mi voz de preocupación era notoria.

\- M-my lady.. Estoy bien- dijo Chat. nuevamente poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.- purificala. Arg! Ella..ella esta sufriendo m-más que yo - dijo mientras sentía dolorosas punzadas en su estomago. una sonrisa de lado se vio en su rostro. Como podía reír en un estado como ese!?

\- Maldita bruja! - me grito una enfermera molesta- siento arruinar su amorosa e idiota escena pero.. TE QUITARE UN SEGUNDO A LADYBUG! - Grito Michelle quien creaba una enorme energía a su alrededor a causa de su enojo. Chispazos y golpes de luces salían a su alrededor creando fuertes bajones de luz. Me aparte de Chat para evitar que cualquier ataque que se le ocurriera lanzar a Michelle no lo afectara a el. No quería que sufriera más daño.

Corrí por la sala. Esta chillo con enojo y alzo su mano dispuesta a atacarme, no lo dudó realmente, cuando tuvo oportunidad comenzó a lanzarme sin descanso rayos de gran voltaje. Esquive todos con dificultad y con un ágil movimiento me coloque tras un mueble que yacía volcado en la sala. Pude retener los disparos por varios minutos.

Era momento de usar mi poder.

\- Lucky Charm!-,grite alzando mi yo-yo al aire. Una luz rosa salio de este, dejando caer en mis manos un tipo de lentes extraños.

-unos... Lentes de visión nocturna?- dije confusa. Que se dispone que hiciera con eso.

-LADYBUG!- Grito nuevamente.

\- cual es tu eterna amargura! - le grite mientras pensaba en un plan.- no ves que intento pensar!-  
Mire todo a mi alrededor buscando una pista de como debía utilizar estos lentes a mi favor.

Esta enojada me grito aun mas fuerte. Se pudo ver nuevamente un bajón de luz pero esta vez mucho mas intenso. Gracias a la oscura noche que se había apresurado ese día apenas siendo las 4 de la tarde, pude ver por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Chloe como las luces de los edificios y calles se apagaban con una gran fuerza. Eso era! Su poder era creado por la energía que absorbía de la electricidad. Mientras mas se enojaba consumía mucho mas hasta el punto de sobre cargar las luces y artefactos eléctricos. Si lograba enfadarla lo suficiente seguramente absorbería la energía con tal fuera que sobre cargaría el sistema eléctrico causando un apagón en la ciudad. Sin energía no tiene poder, así podre detenerla sin que ella pudiera atacarme.

Los lentes junto con ella, mi yo-yo y su estetoscopio se iluminaron a mi ándolos ver rojos y con puntos negros. Ahí estaba mi modo de vencerla.

Me coloque los lentes preparandome para cuando ocurriera el apagón. En eso ella dijo.

-Lady sal de ahí y enfrentarme! - grito. Estaba que echaba chispas.

-lo siento. No creo seas capas de vencerme. No quiero lastimarte - la provoque riendo exageradamente.

\- me estas diciendo débil!?- esta grito aun mas irritada. La luz volvió a fallar con fuera.

Era momento del golpe final.

\- no es debilidad lo que quiero decir. Es cobardía- una sonrisa se vio en mi rostro. Esa seria la gota que derramaría el vaso .

-Awwwww!- esta grito como si fuese un niño al que le arrebataron su chupete de la boca. Me tape los oídos de tan agudo y fuerte que fue el chillido de la chica. Gracias a dios mi plan funcionó.

Las luces de toda la ciudad se apagaron incluyendo las de la enorme torre Eiffel. Dejando a todo el mundo a oscuras, estaba segura que no dudaría mucho. Esta no le importo hasta que cuando intento lanzarme uno de sus rayos de esta no salio ni la mínima chispa. Suspire aliviada.

\- que demonios..- dijo confusa mientras miraba la mano la cual le había fallado.

Era mi momento de atacar. Me pose de pie rápidamente. Gracias a los lentes llegaba a ver en la oscuridad, sin perder un segundo del valioso tiempo lance mi yo-yo hacia ella enredándolo en sus piernas. De un fuerte jalón la lance al suelo dejándola desorientada. Corrí hasta ella y con un veloz movimiento la despoje de su estetoscopio.

Lo hale con fuerza hasta rompoerlo, en eso además de salir volando la mariposa infectada volvió la luz del edificio. Me quite los lentes y girando mi yo-yo en círculos atrape a la mariposa que intentaba huir.

\- adiós pequeña mariposa-dije mientras la mariposa ya purificada salia por una de las ventanas abiertas del salón.

\- Miraculous Ladybug!- lance los lentes al aire. Este emitió una enorme luz y todo lo que había quedado destruido a causa de la chica poseída volvió a la normalidad.

Corri hasta Chat agachandome junto a el.

\- misión cumplida? - dijo adolorido pero sin Dejar de lado su sonrisa.

\- me preocupaste mucho Chat - lo abrace como pude. Mis mejillas se sonrrojaron, no tenia intensión de separarme de el, no hasta que mis lágrimas dejaran de caer, no quería que me viera llorar, no sí se trataba de Chat.

\- Muy lady - susurro en mi oído. Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese inesperado abrazo. Le agradecí mentalmente que realmente me correspondiera.

Por primera ves me sentía... Feliz, en sus brazos.

 **Bueno en siguiente cap sera marichat. Esperó les haya gustado el cap. No soy muy buena con la acción. Jeheje GRACIAS a** _ **Hilaria,**_ _ **kirara213, MajoPatashify**_ _ **y a**_ _ **uminekofuuhikaru**_ **por los review :3 me motivan a seguir publicando.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov** **Adrien**

Alguna vez han sentido soledad? Pss seguro que en algún momento si. Ese sentimiento tan desagradable e insoportable que lo único que logra crearte es tristeza. Haciéndote sentir un horrible espacio en tu pecho que no te deja respirar al recordarlo. Pero... Han llegado a sentirse tan solos que cada vez que dan un paso un nuevo peso se monta en sus hombros, tan solos que ya no pueden recordar el sentimiento de felicidad, de ser queridos o escuchar un simple "te quiero" de alguien que realmente lo sienta.

Pues así me he sentido desde el instante que mi madre murió. Completamente solo. Como un estúpido creí que mi padre lograría siquiera llenar un poco de aquel espacio que cada vez tomaba mas de mi, Hundiéndome en la depresión y miseria. Me equivoque, lo se y ahora viviría toda mi vida con aquel pensamiento **"pudiste** **haber** **hecho** **algo** **para** **cambiarlo?"** ya nunca lo sabré.

Me desperté con los ojos húmedos y rojos. Mi cuerpo dolía por el accidente que ocurrió con la enfermera demente, luego de llevar dos días en el hospital al llevarme de urgencias la secretaria de mi padre; me vendaron torso y brazos de quemaduras tan graves que me recetaron fuertes pastillas para el dolor. Ahora tenia que volver a clases, me daba vergüenza que mis amigos me vieran en este estado.

Con dificultad me pare de la cama. Además de dolerme las quemaduras, me dolían todas las extremidades de tan fuertes golpes que recibí ese día. Moví mi cuerpo acostumbrándome al dolor y con un mensaje mental me motive. Ese día me pondría un camiseta larga esperando que no notaran mis vendajes en la escuela.

Al menos podía moverme con mas agilidad. Por fin podría salir un rato siendo de nuevo Chatnoir después de la escuela.

Después de darme una larga ducha de agua fría y volver a vendar mis heridas, me viste lo mas rápido posible usando esta vez un sweater gris manga larga. Esperaba que nadie notara mis brazos vendados.

Salí de la casa diciendo a una silenciosa mansión " **me** **voy** " para luego partir, mi chófer me esperaba fuera así que me monte rápidamente al auto y me dirigí a la escuela.

Llegue en pocos minutos a la escuela.

-Adrien!- me llamó Nino mientras me bajaba del auto frente a la escuela. Yo Sonreí. Estar con mis amigos me hacia olvidar un poco lo molesta e irritante mis días.

\- hola Nino jeje - le salude mientras este montaba su brazo alrededor de no cuello.

\- que paso contigo estos días amigo- comenzó a raspar mi cabeza con sus nudillos haciendo mi cabello un caos.

-Nino para! Ajajaja - con fuerza lo aparte de mi de un empujón y sobe mi cabeza. Sonara tonto pero lo extrañe esos dos días que estuve tirado en esa cama de hospital solo.

-Awww! Alya! Adrien vino!- gritaba Marinette de alegría mientras jalaba a su amiga del brazo. Casi que se lo arranca.

\- ve y saludalo tonta!- le dijo Alya empujándola hacia mi. Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza, miro a su amiga con duda y trago en seco. Esta le mostró su pulgar como aprobación y le giño el ojo. Dando sus pasos con miedo se acerco a mi con su rostro cabizbajo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pude ver que lleva algo tras su espalda.

\- H-hola Adrien- sonrió con timidez y agitó su mano en un corto saludo.

Le Sonreí con dulzura.

-hola Marinette - le salude de la misma manera.

\- me contaron que te enfermaste asi que..yo quise.. Bueno yo hice..- viendo que no podía decir ni una palabra con coherencia dejó ver sin mas rodeos lo que escondía tras su espalda.- es un pequeño detalle... Es-espero estés mejor Adrien - me mostró una dulce sonrisa dejando ver ese tierno rostro sonrojado. Me sorprendí, Marinette siempre era amable y dulce conmigo. Me parecía tan hermoso que de preocupara tanto por la gente. Era una chica de un enorme corazón.

\- oh! - dije sorprendido, me rostro se sonrojo de la vergüenza. - muchas gracias! - lo tome en manos, era una sencilla torta decorada con azúcar. aunque lucia deliciosa, se me hacia agua a la boca. Como podría agradecerle, me daba demasiada pena que Marinette fuese así conmigo.

\- no es nad- - su voz se corto y su sonrisa desapareció, pude ver como su vista se fijaba en mi brazo. Mi gire, demonios tenia la manga levantada dejando ver parte del vendaje- Adrien que te pa- - cuando Marinette intento subir mi manga para ver mi herida yo rápidamente con desesperación aparte mi brazo. Lo primero que temía sucedió.

\- que te parece si lo comemos juntos a la hora del almuerzo? Mm? - intente rápidamente cambiar de tema.

-J-juntos? - sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se cubrió de un rojo intenso. Creo que mal interpretó mis palabras.

\- me refiero mm! Comer juntos... Quiero decir! Compartirlo como amigos jeje - rasque mi nuca nervioso. Estaba pasando la vergüenza del siglo. Por que estaba actuando tan estúpido! Yo no solía ponerme así por el hecho de que una chica se sonrojara por mi. arg! Controlate Adrien, solo es Marinette...

...realmente es solo Marinette?

Después de esto una linda sonrisa de felicidad se mostró es su rostro, ella asintió con timidez y corrió hasta Alya. Era extraño pero ella lucia... Linda. Como no me había dado cuenta antes, Marinette realmente era Linda.

Espera! Que estaba diciendo? Ella era mi amiga, además, mi atención le pertenecía era a Ladybug.

Pasaron las horas de clase. Fue un día realmente aburrido, clases rutinarias, silencios eternos en el salón de clase. El único momento que pude pasar un momento agradable fue en el almuerzo. Del resto no podía esperar la hora de salia para poder saltar los tejados como Chatnoir.

RING RING

sonó el timbre que marcaba la hora de salida de la escuela. Gracias a dios ya podría salir de este infierno de aburrimiento. Realmente deseaba despejar mi mente esa tarde. Me despedí de Nino,Marinette y Alya, además de quitarme de encima a Chloe que nuevamente invadía mi espacio personal. Me despedí nuevamente de todos mientras subía al auto que venia a recogerme cada tarde al terminar el horario académico.

Con una excelente estrategia de manipulación logre que mi chofer me dejara en una de las calles cerca de la torre Eiffel. Me escondí rápidamente en callejón vacío dejando salir a Plagg de mi bolso. Este salio dando enormes bocanadas de aire.

\- Por fin! Me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro- respiraba con desesperación dándose golpes de pecho.

\- no seas exagerado Plagg. La mayor parte del tiempo estas ahí - hice una mueca de fastidio mientras rodaba mis ojos. Este gato si era quejon.

\- no es exagerar. Mis pulmones son pequeñitos. - se toco el pecho haciendo un tierno puchero, Ja! Acaso creía que ese falso rostro me crearía compasión. Se equivoca, yo lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, quizás a otros si engañe pero a mi no.

\- deja de hablar tonterías! Es hora de dar un paseo! - estire mi puño con una enorme sonrisa - Plagg! Tranfor-! - me detuve al ver que Plagg había desaparecido - ...Plagg? - me rasque la cabeza confundido. Donde se había metido ese gato travieso? Me gire desesperado - Plagg! Que haces en el piso durmiendo!? No es hora para eso!- lo tome de su cabecita y comencé a sacudirlo. Lo que yo no sabia es que Plagg se encontraba en el piso por mi culpa. Sin querer mi puño le había golpeado. je je! No fue mi intensión.

\- creo que voy a vomitar - dijo Plagg tapando su boca. - no, mi sagrado queso saldrá por mi boca! - grito un momento antes de vomitar a un lado.

\- que asco...- dije con un rostro de trauma total. creí que siendo un Kwami vomitaría arcoiris, vivi una mentira toda mi vida. Era Todo lo contrario a lindos colores.

-no tengo tiempo para esto...Plagg, transformación! - esta vez si logre transformarme en Chatnoir sin ningún inconveniente. Mis orejas se pusieron alerta y mis garras se dejaron ver. Era momento de salir- en marcha- dije un momento antes de partir.

Corri fuera del callejón, una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba mi rostro. Fue en ese momento que mi vista al frente fue interrumpida al momento que cruzaba el parque, una linda chica ojiazul sentada en una banca dibujando robo mi atención por escasos segundos.

No se porque pero lo primero que llegaba a mis labios al mirarla era...

-...que linda- dije inconscientemente por lo bajo. Cuando realmente me percate de las palabras que habían salido de mi boca me sonroje notoriamente. Que había dicho!? Estábamos hablando de Marinette! Mi compañera de clases, mi **amiga.** Que estaba sucediendo conmigo. Respire hondo y * **PAFF*** sonó la cachetada que me auto lance en la cara.

\- _ahora_ _si_ _estoy_ _convencido,_ _tienes_ _algún_ _tipo_ _de_ _retraso_ _mental,_ _mjm_ _si,_ _lo_ _he_ _confirmado_ \- escuche una voz en mi mente. Era Plagg quien se burlaba de mi como siempre. Si! Me golpee a mi mismo, pero ciertamente pense que asi esos pensamiento tan extraños que tenia por Marinette se esfumarían, como supuse y además de que era obvio eso no ocurrió, todo lo contrario, ahora la veía aún mas hermosa. sorprendido comencé a girar en círculos sobre mi propio eje como un demente. Volví a mirarla.

Demonios! Ella me estaba viendo! Me veía como a un bicho extraño!. Pero como no hacerlo estoy armando Show que estoy armando en medio de un parque público. Que bueno que no había mucha gente en ese lugar. Ninguno se percató ni de mi presencia ni de el raro comportamiento que tenia.

Mi cuerpo se puso firme como si fuese un soldado. Agite mi mano saludando como un estúpido. Ella borro su cara de susto y con una sonrisa me saludo con su mano. Me derreti. ARG! QUE ME ESTABA PASANDO.

\- Acaso.. Soy el unico que ve que Marinette esta brillando- dije en un susurro asustado. Podía verlo. Una enorme arco de luz iluminaba a Marinette como si de un ángel se tratarse. Ya me estaba comenzando a volver loco.

\- _Adrien.. Tienes un serio_ _problema..me_ _preocupas.-_ dijo Plagg en mi mente. Su voz era de susto pero a la vez de burla. - _niserá_ _que_ _te_ _gusta_ _Marinette_ _ajajaja_ _-_ se rio de mi con fuerza. Cuanta crueldad en una criatura tan pequeña.

Parpadee varias veces analizando seriamente su comentario.

\- sera..?- dije dudoso. Mi rostro estaba encendido al momento que Marinette con su mano pidió que me acercara. Aww! No podía ser eso...o si?

 **Continuara..**

 **Siente** **haberme** **tardado.** **Pero** **es** **mejor** **tarde** **que** **nunca** **no?** **Jejej** **esperó** **les** **guste.** **Dejen** **sus** **comentarios** **y** **dejensu** **:3** **próximo** **cap:** **continuación** **marichat** **lo** **siento** **si** **se** **me** **paso** **algún** **error** **ortográfico. Recuerden que pueden leer esta historia también en Wattpad.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**He vuelto ajajajaj un nuevo capitulo marichat luego de una intensa semana intentando evitar los spoiler románticos de los últimos capítulos de ladybug (lo que no quería… ya me se la escena del paraguas-.-)**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **Mejor**_ __ _ **conocidos**_ __ _ **como**_ __ _ **"origins" ...por**_ __ _ **favor..**_ __ _ **No**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **digan**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **fui**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **única**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **sufrió**_ __ _ **:c**_ __ _ **malditos**_ __ _ **gif**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **fotos**_ __ _ **queme**_ __ _ **hacían**_ __ _ **spoiler. A**_

 **POV** **Marinette**

Pude ver a lo lejos a Chatnoir, ese gato loco estaba dando vueltas sin parar, parecía frustrarle algo o mejor dicho preocuparle algo. Que hacia por aquí?. Fije mi vista centrandome en el. Si, realmente Chat estaba hablando solo como un demente. Fue en ese momento que mi rostro cambio a uno de asombro. Ya había perdido la cabeza ese gato tonto.

Me miro. Yo intentando cubrir mi miedo por su estado de psicópata le Sonreí dulcemente saludándolo con mi mano desde mi banca donde yacía sentada dibujando.

Actuando aún mas extraño Chat como un saldado robótico me saludo a lo lejos, ya no me sorprendia, todo lo contrario, me hizo reír su comportamiento. Distraída ya de mi diseño deje mi cuaderno de dibujo a un lado, con un sonrisa le llame con mi mano esperando que este viniera. Descansar un rato no me haría mal.

- _hello_ _My_ _princess_ \- dijo este en un intento de seducción el cual no le salió muy bien que digamos. Cuando se dispuso a poner una de sus poses "sexys" y apoyo su mano sobre la banca donde me encontraba, este se resbaló cayendo al suelo como un idiota. Arh! Este gato siempre haciendo el ridículo.

\- ajajajaja estas bien Chatnoir ? - le pregunte sin poder aguantar la risa. Es que era imposible no reírse.

\- mm si..si - aclaró su garganta mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie. - y que hace una hermosa chica por aquí?- se sentó junto a mi mostrando esa sonrisa de lado que según el enamoraba a cualquiera.

Yo como respuesta, ya que era obvio lo que hacia, tome en mano mi cuaderno y con un leve movimiento lo agite, como una indicación para aclarar su vista.

\- ah cierto jeje - rio nervioso. Que le sucedía? Estaba actuando MUY raro, el no solía ser tan torpe. aunque chistoso. Aw! Marinette no seas tan cruel con el.

\- ajajaj tranquilo. - dije mientras le sonreía - y que hace mi gatito favorito por aquí? - le pregunte intentado buscar un tema de conversación.

\- obviamente a ver a mi fan #1 - me giño el ojo nuevamente mostrando esa perfecta sonrisa... Dije perfecta?

Parpadee varias veces. Se refería a mi? Yo su fan #1? Seguro se refería a mi no habia otra chica aparte de mi en este momento. Ajajaja este si era iluso. Me reí exageradamente fingiendo alago de su parte. Este con su ego por lo cielos comenzó a reír con orgullo. Como me hacia reír este gato ajajajaj.

\- hay Chat tu siempre tan perfecto - con una mano en mi frente fingí derretirme por el mientras que con la otra mano presionaba mi pecho.

-lo se lo se- dijo Chat mostrando sus músculos. que presumido era.- dejando mi perfección de lado...- fue en ese momento que el egocéntrico de Chat desapareció de repente. Pude notarlo por esos ojos verdes que comenzaron a brillar y su sonrisa dulce que se comenzó a reflejar. Su actitud cambio por completo. Esto me daba mucho mas miedo que el Chat demente.

Me puse nerviosa a tan penetrante mirada. Un silencio incomodo, o para mi lo era, se sintió a nuestro alrededor, sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda y mi piel se erizo. Por que me miraba con esos ojos de...ternura?

-bueno.. Ya se esta poniendo el sol. Debería irme a casa - intente escaparme de esos ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarme.

La cosa se puso peor...

-espera!- me tomo de la mano evitando que me parara de la banca. Mis mejillas explotaron en un sonrojo. Chat al percatarse de esto se sonrojo mucho mas que yo quitando con velocidad su mano. Podía sentir el corazón en mi boca, sus manos temblaban y la vergüenza de su parte era notoria. Quien creería que estaría en una situación así con Chatnoir. Ni con Adrien lo abría imaginado.

Fue ahí cuando lo sentí... Sentí como algo dentro de mi explotara en millones de pedazos, como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara, mi pecho se contrajo y mi respiración de agitó. Una sensación completamente desconocida con Chatnoir. Estaba experimentando lo que había sentido solo con Adrien.

\- no te vayas...- dijo Chat rascando su nuca- quiero decir... Quiero mostrarte algo! - dijo motivado parándose animado de un solo salto.

-qu-? - no me permitio preguntar al respecto, sin dudarlo me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo velozmente a una de las estructuras mas antiguas de París.

...

\- que hacemos aquí Chatnoir?- pregunte confusa al ver que me jalaba al borde del monumento con una prisa sorprendente.

\- no queda mucho tiempo!- dijo emocionado. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía Chat ya me había tomado de la cintura y sentado en el muro que daba a la gran paris.

-tiempo para qu-?- dije ya irritada de tanto misterio. Mis palabras fueron calladas por una hermosa vista a la torre Eiffel y toda París. Girando todo mi cuerpo sin importar el dolor que me causará girarme de ese modo, mis ojos brillaron a tan hermosa puesta de sol. Los colores rojizos que cubrían el cielo deleitarían a cualquiera que lo viera desde el punto donde yo yacía sentada. Era una vista hermosa además de tranquilizadora. Una sonrisa tonta se vio en mi rostro.

-te gusta?- preguntó satisfecho de ver mi emocionado rostro. Una sonrisa de felicidad se podía apreciar en su rostro.

Yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirar paisaje tan perfecto.

-ajajaj interpretaré tu silencio como un si..- susurro tomando con fuerza mi cintura evitando que por mi postura tan incomoda e inestable me fuese a caer por el borde del muro a una caída de 50 metros. Vakga

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse con una velocidad inigualable y en menos de 20min que nos encontrábamos admirando la ciudad una oscura noche cubrió el cielo dejando ver un mar de estrellas las cuales se fusionaban  
Con las luces de la Torre EIffel y París.

Ya un poco mas calmada y un fuerte dolor de columna me gire a Chat.

Quien había cambiado al Chatnoir coqueto a un Chatnoir tierno?

Este me miraba tiernamente, en sus ojos se podía ver el reflejo de las luces de París dejando ver un extraño tono cristalino en ellos. Su rostro inexpresivo como si en un trace se encontrará. No despegaba su vista de mis ojos.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, perdiendome en esos grandes ojos verdes, esos ojos de gato.

-por que me miras a-asi?- por que estaba tartamudeando? No podía explicar mi repentino nerviosismo.

Este despertando de su limbo sonrió de lado y me tomo las mejillas son sus manos. Yo confundida por su extraño comportamiento simplemente lo miraba estupefacta.

-Marinette...- susurro unos segundos antes de acercarse lentamente a mi rostro. Depositando suavemente un beso en mi frente. - creó que me gustas..- me confeso en un abrazo poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Mis Mejillas volvieron a explotar e un intenso rojo carmesí y mis latidos se aceleraron mucho mas que los suyos. Había escuchado bien? Dijo que le gustaba!?...

 **Continuara...**

 **Próximo** **cap:** **Adrinette. (El** **9cap** **prometo** **que** **sera** **ladynoir)**

 **Historia en wattpad: story/61444130-te-amo-fanfic-miraculous-ladybug**


	9. Chapter 9

**Marichat/Adrinette**

 **Pov** **Chatnoir**

Comencé a sentir un fuerte ardor en mi pecho, realmente inexplicable. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar inconscientemente a sus sentimientos, mi corazón comenzó a latir con ferocidad y mis ojos se delataron con sólo verla. Era un sentimiento confuso que no podía explicar el porque me sucedía con Marinette. Mi cuerpo tomo el control de todo y cuando me percate de mis acciones ya me encontraba besando la suave frente de Marinette siendo esto una señal de protección. Su rostro se encontraba cálido por el intenso sonrojo que dejaba ver, mientras pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Acaso yo era el causante de ese estado?

Cuando nuevamente tuve uso de razón y el control de mi cuerpo, despertando de aquel trance, que para ser sincero no fue exactamente una mala experiencia, me solté rápidamente de Marinette quien ya llevaba abrazando extensos segundos.

Que estaba haciendo!? Acaso de mis labios había salido " _me_ _gusta_ s" ? Bueno también podía recordar el " _cre_ o" pero eso no llegaba a tener mucha importancia cuando dije en voz alta " _me_ _gustas_ " se supone que aquello (o eso creí) había sido un pensamiento inconsciente de mi parte. Además ella era mi amiga...realmente mi primera sincera amiga, claro que comenzó con una confusa escena de un chicle, pero el punto era que Marinette había sido la primera chica que me veía como a un humano...no como un estereotipo de niño rico como solían decir en la TV y periódicos. Verla de otro modo seria...incómodo. No malo, sino, incómodo. Esa era la palabra correcta.

Además ya yo tenía a Ladybug, aunque ella no me ve de modo romántico como yo a ella, quisiera, pero no lo hace. De todas maneras mi amor por ella , por mas que no supiera su identidad detrás de su mascara, era incondicional. Si, algo tonto pero esa chica era wow! Tan...cool...

... Era eso lo que realmente pensaba de ella? Que era cool? Y si realmente lo que creía que era amor era solo...admiración?

Arg! Ahora estaba mucho mas confundido.

\- **Tranquila** **Mari,** **solo** **bromeaba.** Jejeje... Creo - intente excusar mientras tartamudeaba sin control. Que demonios estaba diciendo!? - .broma - dije sonriendo a Marinette quien aun sentada en el muro lucia confundida. Y como no estarlo si ni yo entendía lo que decía. Broma? Es que era realmente estúpido.

-uff! Ajajaja me asustaste... Realmente creí que te gus- - su rostro el cual lucia bromista se paralizó por completo dejando su oración a medias. Ahora lucia era estupefacta. Ahora que!? - me dijiste **mari**?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-no entendiste verdad?- su cara de decepción me_  
 _rompió el corazón.- lo se. Soy un pésimo tutor - se auto ofendió mientras fingía llorar. Escucharon bien, fingía._

 _\- l-lo s-siento no quise hacerte sentir mal.. Yo!_ _Qu- - fui interrumpida por una risa de su parte. Mi cara se volvió de confusión y sorpresa. De que de reía?_

 _-_ _ **tranquila**_ _ **mari. Solo bromeaba**_ _\- tapó su rostro intentando dejar de reír._ _Aww_ _se veía tan lindo riendo. Así se tratara de mi._

 _ **Fin**_ _ **del**_ _ **flashback**_

-yo..- mi habla fue interrumpida por un chillón sonido proveniente de mi mano.

BIT BIT!

Sono mi anillo avisando de que ya era hora de partir. Uff por parte me alegraba. Ya no sabía que excusas poner.- debo irme!- grite alegre dispuesto a marcharme.

Esta tomo mi cola evitando que me marchara. Obvio no sería tan fácil.

-Alto! No se te olvida algo?- yo resignado me gire temeroso viendo la expresión de enojo de parte de Marinette, se me estaba quedando la dignidad- la campana te abra salvado, pero eso no quita el hecho de que...debes llevarme a casa antes ajajaj- dijo bajando de un saltito al suelo dejando ver su verdadera y perfecta estatura.

-cierto! Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que mi transformación acabe!- la tome de la mano y con un ágil movimiento la cargue en mis brazos.

No me había percatado de mi gran error, esperar el ultimo momento para llevarla a casa había sido un paso el falso de mi parte. Con un poco de suerte llegaría como Chat a casa de Marinette y aunque ya me había percatado de eso aun estaba dispuesto a llevarla hasta el balcón de su casa, hasta acobijarla en su cama si era posible.

...

-llegamos. - le dije con una sonrisa y con la mayor delicadeza del mundo la deje en el suelo de su balcón.

-gracias por traerme - esta se puso de puntillas y me agradeció depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

- _Chat._ _Chat!_ _Tu_ _transformación._ _No_ _aguantare_ _mucho! -_ pude escuchar en mi mente a Plagg con desesperación. Fue imposible tomarlo en cuenta cuando mis ojos se encontraban mirando maravillado la mirada de Marinette la cual brillaba por la luz de la luna.

El último 'BIT' se dejó escuchar y una deslumbrante luz verde me hizo despertar de mi sueño.

Dios mio! Que había hecho!?

-Chat! Tu...- sus ojos abiertos como platos dejaron ver una mirada de extrema preocupación.

\- No me mires! - dije asustado y en un reflejo siendo en el momento mi única , o eso creía, solución, tape sus ojos con mi mano. Tembloroso y arrepentido me desespere sin saber que hacer. Por otra parte se encontraba Plagg exhausto sentado en una de las masetas cerca de mi. Ahora que iba hacer!? No podía permitir que Marinette supiera que yo era Chatnoir de ser así me odiaría. Siendo franco no tenia muchas opciones en ese momento que digamos.

\- Chat..- susurro preocupada mientras que ponía sus manos sobre la mía la cual cubría sus ojos. - gato idiota! Eres un irresponsable! Ahora que vamos hacer! - grito enojada pero sin intención de quitar mi mano. Parecía comprender mi decisión , de querer esconder mi identidad, pero, repitiéndolo nuevamente. No habían muchas opciones.

-yo..- suspire- Plagg ayudame - me guire a el, estaba TAN preocupado que si única opción era burlarse de mi situación.

-AJAJAJA Lo siento Adrien - rápidamente Plagg tapo su pequeña y soplona boquita. El siempre tan discreto, maldita sea ya no tenia mas que decirle quien era. Por que Plagg siempre tenia que arruinarme todo. Ahora como iba a enfrentar su rechazo. Que sabia que eso haría.

\- Adrien? - su voz lucia confundida y dudosa, ya con mi identidad revelada que mas podía salir mal. Que me odiara para siempre por no decírselo.- Adrien -dijo confirmando al momento que lentamente quitó mi mano de sus ojos.

\- yo..Arg! - no supe que decir. Simplemente sin saber que hacer me recoste sobre el barandal del balcón y con una mano tape me rostro, preparado psicológicamente para su sermón.

Estaba equivocado al pensar que Marinette era de esas chicas locas e impulsivas.

-No puedo creerlo. - la escuche en un reprimido y bajo susurro. Eso realmente no sonaba a enojo. - Adrien es Chatnoir!? - dijo tapando sus mejillas hinchadas.

Subi mi rostro para mirarla, sorprendiendome al encontrar a una Marinette sonrojada excesivamente. Ahora el confundido era yo.

\- los momentos que lo abrazaba, o hacía cualquier contacto físico con Chatnoir, cuando luchábamos siempre fue con...Adrien Agreste- susurro entrando en Shock evitando que escuchara sus murmullos.- cuando lo...bese...- susurro por lo bajo dejando que sólo ella supiera ese comprometedor secreto.

-Marinette...yo..no se que decir - suspire- ya no puedo cambiar el hecho de que lo sepas. Plagg no sabe que es la la discreción - dije fulminando con mi mirada a cierto gato burlón.- pero... Solo espero que no me odies..- dije esperando una repuesta de compasión de su parte. Solo quería eso.

\- no te odio sólo... Estoy confundida- una de sus manos presiono fuertemente su cabello con extrema frustración. Su cara parecía estar realmente roja...nada normal. Que le sucedía?

\- estas bien Marinette? Estas muy roja - dije preocupado. Intente acercarme pero esta me lo impidió poniendo su mano en mi camino.

\- no Adrien, Chat, Adrien... Ya no se como llamarte - se quejó y dando un paso atrás evitando nuevamente mi tacto esta perdiendo por completo el equilibrio callo sobre mi pecho. Rápidamente la tome.

\- Marinette! - grita preocupado.

Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

 **Continuara..**

 **Disculpen** **el** **retraso** **pero** **me** **enferme** **y el** **malestar** **me** **impedía** **escribir.** **Aquí** **un** **nuevo** **cap.** **Esperó** **les** **guste.**

 **Próximo** **cap:** **Adrinette/ladynoir**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOSSSS! ME ALEGRA TANTO TANTO QUE LES GUSTE :3 por mi tardanza hoy tendrán 2 capitulos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo** **Adrinette**

 **Pov** **Marinette**

Una fuerte luz entró por las ventanas de mi habitación, golpeándome fuertemente en la cara obligándome a despertar de mi sueño. Con un gran bostezo frote mis ojos mientras que un fuerte dolor de cabeza de apoderaba de mi cabeza.

\- Marinette! Despierta vas a llegar tarde a la escuela querida!- pude escuchar el grito de mi madre desde las escaleras.

-Voy!- grite al despertarme por completo. Con mis ojos entre cerrados y una notoria cara de sueño baje las escaleras de mi cama.

-vamos Marinette. Apresurate - me alentó Tikki quien parecía estar despierta desde hace horas.

\- voy..voy - respondí con el mismo animo de hace unos segundos. Apagado.

...

Después de una ducha refrescante y un perfecto desayuno al estilo Cheng, salí corriendo hacia la escuela como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sorprendentemente aunque la escuela me quedara a pocas cuadras de mi casa siempre llegaba tarde.

Suspire al estar ya en la entrada.

Por alguna razón... Sentía que se me olvidaba algo.

\- que vas hacer cuando veas a Adrien? Marinette.- pregunto Tikki quien se escondida en mi pequeño bolso de lado. Yo mientras corría por el pasillo a pocos pasos de llegar a la clase.

\- por que lo dices Tikki? - susurré mientras abría la puerta del salón, para mi suerte la profesora no había llegado.

Cerrando la puerta tras de mi, salude a Alya desde lejos mientras caminaba a mi puesto, fue ahí cuando cierto rubios subió su vista de aquél viejo cuaderno lleno de garabatos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mi gran sonrisa de alegría fue borrada al momento que recordé todo lo que había ocurrió la noche anterior... Adrien era Chatnoir! Lo había olvidado por completo.

Como una exorcista voltee mi cabeza evitando el contacto visual y por culpa de mi caminar de soldado no pude ver el escalón frente a mi cuando pase a su lado. Como era de esperarse y obvio caí al piso de cara. Todos mis mejillas rebotaron de una manera inimaginable, fue como si amortiguaran mi caída. Fue ahí cuando la insoportable risa de Chloe se escucho en el salón. Nadie mas río excepto Sabrina quien la seguía en todo.

-estas bien Marinette?- me preguntó Alya preocupada.

\- si..si- dije intentando pararme.

\- te ayudo..- dijo Adrien ofreciendome su mano son una cálida sonrisa. Mis corazón aunque deseaba tomarla no pude hacerlo, era como si una fuerza misteriosa me lo impidiera, algo muy dentro de mi me recordaba a Chat cada milisegundo y mirar Adrien era cada vez mas incomodo. El no sabia que yo era Ladybug por lo que no sabia que la chica con la que coqueteaba cada batalla era yo, Marinette. Además de que todo ese tiempo fue Adrien, el chico que roba mis suspiros y sueños era el chico al que rechazaba cada día y sin saberlo.

...y cuando lo bese el día de san valentin.. Dios mio bese a mi amor platónico y ni lo sabia, mirarlo a la cara era una tortura ahora.

\- yo puedo sola gracias jeje- me pare rápidamente sin poder mirarlo a la cara, este suspiro agotado de que lo evitara y con un deje de tristeza en su rostro se volvió a su asiento. Arg! Me daba hasta pena, debe pensar que lo odio, y no es así claramente.

Resignada de mi idiotez me escondí en mis brazos sobre el escritorio lamentando mis penas como una depresiva loca, no había mas que hacer que burlarse de mi propia miseria. Soy una persona horrible!

-estas bien Marinette?- me pregunto Alya.

\- no tranquila- respondí desanimada.

\- si te pasó algo puedes decirme. - insisto al ver qué mi rostro no era de una persona que estuviera "bien".

\- yo.. - no supe que responder y mis ojos se cristalizaron. Pude ver a Adrien encoger los hombros al escuchar mi quiebre. El quiebre que el había causado, no era por echar culpas, pero realmente mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir por el, porque me tenia confundida, porque resultó ser que la otra persona que me comenzó a gustar era también el, si lo confiezo, comencé a sentir algo por Chat...mejor dicho ahora, Adrien... Quien nunca me va a corresponder.

Eso me dolía.

\- Marinette! Por que lloras!- esta me tomó de los hombros mientras yo topaba mi rostro en lágrimas. Todo el salón volteo a verme, todos menos Adrien. Comenzaron con los murmullos y unas cuanta chicas se acercaron.

Fue ahí cuando un fuerte golpe se escucho frente mio, todos quedaron en silencio girando su rostro al causante de tan estruendoso ruido.

\- Marinette tenemos que hablar- dijo Adrien en una fuerte voz imponente y ronca, parecía enojado o frustrado. Rápidamente con brusquedad apartando la gente a mi alrededor y jalandome de la muñeca me llevo fuera del salón. Dejando a todos perplejos. Por que me trataba así? Acaso había hecho **otra** cosa mal.

-que paso Adri- - este me acorraló contra la pared ya fuera del salón. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sin dejar que mis labios terminaran su oración dijo.

\- no quiero que llores mas - dijo dondome un suave toque en la mejilla quitan las lágrimas que corrían por ellas.

Aquella caricia me erizaba la piel, sus ojos cristalizados y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas me hacían temblar de los nervios.

-no hagas esto..- le susurré suplicando volviendo a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Me estaba torturando.

\- que? Esto? - murmuro acortando la distancia entre nosotros, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios los cuales estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Sentí como junto su frente con la mía , cerro los ojos con un suspiro como si disfrutara de nuestra cercanía. Mi corazón el cual iba a millón me distrajo sin dejarme pensar con claridad. Que debía hacer en un momento así?

\- lo siento es solo... Que he tenido el impulso de tenerte cerca estos últimos días - una mueca se vio en sus labios, aun con su frente con la mía y sus ojos cerrados. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de ver cada movimiento que hacia. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca del mio que mi respiración se dificultaba. - yo no suelo ser impulsivo pero verte llorar me rompió el corazón. No lo hagas más. Se que es por mi y no quiero que lo hagas. - dijo o reclamó mas bien. Mientras abría sus ojos y con una de sus manos rozaba mi labio inferior con su pulgar. Esto me creo un escalofrío en mi espalda, a caso pensaba...

\- si... Te beso, te sentirías mejor? pregunto con esa inocente voz que me derretía. Parecía un niño pidiéndole permiso a su madre para ir a jugar. Aquella pregunta era la que había temido y deseado escuchar de sus labios.

Inconscientemente asenti a su pedido, dandole acceso a mis labios. Este no dudo mucho antes de posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los mios, experimentando una suave caricia entre ellos. Un beso lleno de ternura era lo que mis labios disfrutaban en ese momento.

Realmente esto era real o un falso sueño cómo otros? De verdad estaba besando a Adrien agreste!? Estaba tan embriagada de su dulce beso que pensar no era algo que hacia con claridad.

Al separarnos, desgraciadamente no podía durar para siempre. Adrien me miro detalladamente. Yo no abrí mis ojos, me daba vergüenza verlo luego de eso. Sin mas remedio escondiéndome de su mirada tape mi rostro con las manos, el cual por cierto estaba cubierto de un intenso sonrojo.

\- creo que me gustas Marinette. Y esta vez no estoy bromeando - dijo con una enorme sonrisa tierna y encantadora. Arh! Era tan dulce.

\- Adrien. Quieres matarme? - valientemente quite las manos de mi cara llevándolas a mi pecho el cual parecía que se saldría de mi cuerpo.

...

-Awww! No puedo creerlo. Adrien beso a Marinette!- gritaba a sus compañeros una Alya asomada por la ventana de la puerta. El resto del salón se encontraba tran ella aplastándola contra dicha puerta. Todos parecían una manada de lobos con sed de chisme.

\- QUE!? Eso es imposible! - grito Chloe roja de la rabia. Como disfrutaba verla así.

\- Ahí vienen! - alertó Alya a todo el curso el cual corriendo como animales locos se sentaron en sus puentes fingiendo demencia a todo.

Los capture con mi vista al entrar al salón, sabia que todos había visto aquella escena tan vergonzosa. Además de que el salón estaba patas arriba, todos alzaron su vista al ver que entramos tomados de las manos. Esto era como un sueño, Adrien y yo eramos... Que eramos?

Novios? Nunca lo pregunto. Y si no eramos nada!? Nunca lo dijo! Y ahora como le decía? Novio , amigo? Novimigo!? Arg! Esta era la peor situación!

 **Continuará..**

 **Ahora** **si** **lo** **prometo.** **Habrá** **ladynoir** **en** **el** **siguiente** **cap** **jajaja** **c:**

 **Próximo** **cap:** **ladynoir**

 **Gracias** **por** **los** **comentariosss!** **Me** **alegra** **que** **les** **guste! 3 como prometí 2 caps :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap** **ladynoir**

 **Como** **me** **quedo** **el** **dibujo? |**

 **Pov** **Marinette**

No podía dormir. Lo ocurrido el día anterior me tenia inquieta y nerviosa. No era el beso, de eso ya me había frustrado bastante. Ahora mi eterna preocupación era el hecho de que...Adrien no me había dejado los puntos claros, era su novia? O amigos? No lo sabia y el sólo pensar en preguntarle me daba vergüenza. Es que era muy normal claro, _oye_ _Adrien_ _tu_ _y_ _yosomos_ _novios_ _o_ _solo_ _jugaste_ _conmigo?_ Perfecta redacción de pregunta, muy natural. Ni que estuviera loca.

Cerré mis ojos montando una de mis almohadas en la cabeza, furzandome a toda costa a dormir, mañana tenia examen y si no descansaba por matarme la cabeza por Adrien, se que lo reprobaría.

No pude.

Sin mas remedio me levante de mi cama, ya sin vuelta atrás baje las escaleras de esta y subí las que me llevaban al balcón. Dejandome ver la enorme luna llena que alumbraba con su luz la oscura noche. Desde mi punto se podía ver todo París. La hermosa París.

Respirando hondo y cerrando mis ojos disfrute del helado viento. quizás estar un rato fuera me daría sueño.

\- que sucede Marinette?. Que haces fuera de cama? - pregunto Tikki quien voló a mi costado con un rostro soñoliento. Parecía que sin querer la había despertado.

\- te desperté? Lo siento Tikki. Ve a dormir tranquila, sólo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco. - dije en un susurro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. A esas horas de la noche no era muy conveniente gritar.

\- ya no podre dormir. Al despertarme ya no puedo conciliar el sueño - dijo Tikki en un suspiro sentándose en la baranda del balcón.- te haré compañía - dijo para luego dejar el ambiente en un absoluto silencio. Me daba pena por ella, mi intensión no había sido despertarla, hasta subí aquí con todo el sigilo del mundo. Fue en vano.

\- Tikki..- rompí el silencio luego de unos largos y relajantes segundos. - en harías un gran favor? - le pregunte temerosa. Mi propuesta iba a ser un abuso de mi parte pero realmente creí necesitarlo. Si me decía que si luego la compensaría con lo que ella quisiera.

\- quieres pasear un rato no? Ladybug quiere dar un paseo? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, como lo supo? Acaso leyó mi mente? Los Kwami leían la mente y no lo sabia!?

Yo un poco avergonzada asenti con timidez. No quería que se molestara si de sentirse forzada de tratara. Si no quería no había por que darle mas rodeos. Un no es no. Además Tikki no tiene la obligación de complacer en mis antojos como Ladybug.

\- me parece que un rato no hace daño, aparte ya desperté jiji - volo hacia mi y abrazo mi mejilla. Tikki era el kwami mas tierno y comprensible de este mundo... Bueno la única que conocía, pero seguro que lo era, no había duda!

\- gracias Tikki! - la abrace con mis manos mientras le sonreía y agradecía.

\- que esperas! Transformate - me alentó Tikki a que lo hiciera. Yo le volvía a mostrar mi sonrisa y sin perder un segundo mas deje ver a mi otro yo con solí decir "trasformame". Ladybug estaba en escena.

Tomando mi yo-yo de mi cinturón comencé a saltar y a columpiar entre las casas y edificaciones de París. Pretendía ir a un lugar alto, un lugar donde pudiera ver todo París, y que mejor lugar que la punta de la torre Eiffel.

Al llegar a mi destino con el último impulso de mi yo-yo, me aproxime a sentarme en lo mas alto de la torre. Para mi sorpresa el lugar ya estaba ocupado, por un conocida y cercana persona... Mi noviamigo, Chatnoir... Bueno mejor dicho de Marinette, aunque igual éramos la misma persona pero eso el no lo sabia.

Mis mejillas se sorojaron al verlo y mi corazón de acelero con ferocidad, verlo ahí sentado disfrutando de la helada brisa lo hacia ver realmente lindo, era un poco decir eso de Chatnoir pero como también se trataba de Adrien era un poco pasable, era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme al hecho de que eran ambos ese rubios que me volvía loca.

Con cuidado de no caerme de la resbalosa punta de la torre me acerque a Chat por su espalda posicionándome para asustarlo. Para mi mala suerte no funciono, antes de que yo pidiera hacerlo este hablo.

\- hola My Lady - habló en una suave voz sin dejar de ver la dormida ciudad.

\- como supiste que estaba aqui ? - me queje como una niña sentándome junto a el.

\- puedo olerte a kilómetros grr! - me dijo giñandome un ojo. Por que le estaba coqueteando a Ladybug? Ese.. arg! Gato tonto!

Sin poder esconder mi enojo frunci el ceño y cruzandome de brazos voltee mi vista. Adrien Agreste que estabas haciendo?

Pude escuchar una risita de su parte. Ahora se burlaba se mi?

\- My Lady... Que hace a estas horas fuera de casa? - pregunto con una voz calmada y pausada. Como si la paz a su al rededor le impidiera decir palabra.

\- no pude dormir - respondí fría y cortante.

\- ajaja en quien pensara tanto que no puede dormir? - dijo este girandose a mi con un ceja en alto y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Mi reacción a esa pregunta fue incontrolable y evidente, forzando una mueca mi rostro se enrojeció, El vino a mi mente al momento de decirlo. Arg! Era obvio que era por el que no podía dormir.

\- tu rostro me dice que estoy en lo cierto - me tomo del mentón evitando que yo desviara mi mirada, parecía disfrutar de mi vergüenza, además tonta yo que no reclame al respecto. Por mas que fuera cierto debí negarlo.

\- Chat... - dije con una tonta hipnotizada en sus ojos esmeralda, lo cuales brillaban intensamente.

Chatnoir al ver mi estado, a esto me refería a mi intenso y notorio sonrojo. Se puso nervioso, sus mejillas enrojecieron y notando la escasa distancia que había entre nuestros rostros se alejo un poco. Ahora ambos estábamos en un ambiente de incomodidad.

Me miro a los ojos, no dejó de hacerlo. Parecía estar en un trance el cual le impedía despegar su vista de la mía, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se movió, quedando en ese choque de miradas por varios segundos, podía arriesgarme a decir que minutos.

La distancia se hizo escasa, cuando mi mente comenzó a entrar en razón volviendo al mundo real, ya Chat se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mis labios, volviéndose imposible escapar de ellos cuando atraparon los mios. Hundiendome en un danzar de sensaciones mejores que la primera vez. Este era mi segundo beso de **amor**.

Entre en razón luego de varios segundos que correspondi sus besos. Habia que pensarlo bien en ese preciso momento, estaría disfrutando como nunca ese momento pero... El realmente estaba besando a Ladybug, no a la persona bajo la mascara... El...

...realmente estaba jugando conmigo.

Me separe al momento de mi deducción, pareció irritarle el hecho de que me separara ya que una mueca torcida se mostró en su rostro al momento que me separe de el empujándolo por su pecho.

Esta expresión cambio al momento que vio mis lágrimas resbalarse sin parar por mis mejillas, sin absoluto control en mis sentimientos estaba dispuesta a levantarme y a huir de ahí. No quería verle la cara a ese mentiroso gato.

El me detuvo por los hombros.

\- Ladybug..- susurro imponente.

\- eres un..Arg! Un maldito idiota mentiroso! - grite intentando escapar de su fuerte agarre con empujones y golpes. Fue imposible, claramente era mas fuerte que yo.

No mi importaba si hacia un Show, no me importaba que el se como confundiera. Simplemente lo odiaba con todo mi corazón, nunca creí que Adrien pudiese ser tan cruel. Lo odiaba!... A quien engaño, realmente lo amaba con locura.

\- Ladybug! - volvió a decir intentado llamar mi atención. Yo no quería escucharlo seguro me seguiría engañando, es que acaso Marinette no valía nada para el?

-Marinette basta! - dijo en el ultimo grito. Deje de pelear, deje de llorar dejandome ver mi cara realmente empapada en rastros de lágrimas, este me soltó con delicadeza.

Había escuchado bien? Dijo...Marinette? No podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, todo este tiempo el sabía que yo era Marinette y si fue así, por que no dijo nada? Esto era una horrible y dolorosa mentira, mas que alguna otra que me haya podido decir en un pasado.

\- que..? - dije en un susurro cortante con mis ojos abiertos de sorpresa los cuales estaban a punto de romper en llanto nuevamente. - como?..todo este tiempo supiste que yo..?- frote mis ojos con fuerza intentado parar mis lágrimas. Los tartamudeos de mi llanto no hacían mas que complicarme el habla y Chatnoir yacía ahí mirándome con pena. Que repulsivo.

\- si.- respondió sin mas.

 **continuará...**

 **Disculpen** **si** **tarde.** **Jejej** **la** **inspiración** **no** **me** **llegaba.** **Espero** **les** **haya** **gustado** **y** **MUCHAS** **GRACIAS** **POR** **SUSCOMENTARIOS!** **Me** **alegra** **su** **apoyo** **jijiji.**

 **Hasta** **la** **próximas.**

 **(Llora** **por** **que** **acabo** **Ladybug)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap** **adrinette.**

 **Bueno descuide la historia en fanfiction jjejeje sorrry**

 **Pov** **Ladybug**

\- desde cuando..? - pregunte directamente.

\- desde hace una semama..- suspiro con frustración y rasco su nunca - te quedaste en el salón luego que sonó el timbre de salido o pues..- un fuerte sonrojo se vio en sus mejillas - m-me quede a mirarte a través del borde la la puerta, no comentes se que es acosador. - continuo - y te vi hablando con tu Kwami.

\- una semana!? Y no me dijiste nada!? - dije asombrada colocando una mano en mi frente. Una semana!? UNA SEMANA!? No podía creerlo.

\- tenia miedo! - se excuso evitando que yo hablara mas. -Arg! ...- desordenó todo su cabello con frustración, quedando varios minutos en silencio, eternos segundos los cuales de mi boca no salio ni una palabra. Estaba en Shock mirándole...esperando una respuesta.

Suspiro y dijo.

\- tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazadas, miedo de que rechazaras al que esta bajo de esta máscara...Adrien. - dejo de evitar mi mirada, con valentía volteo su mirada a mis ojos enfrentando esos ojos llorosos con los mios. - sin darme cuenta ya me habías robado el corazón Marinette..- soltó un resoplido junto con una pequeña risa - fue tan sólo hace unos días que acepte mis sentimientos, y no fue por el hecho de que eres Ladybug, eso fue una gran sorpresa ya que me hallaba confundido de a quien realmente quería. Creí quererlas ambas, resulto ser que me enamore de la misma persona jajaj - de burlo de su tonta confusión y prosiguió - el punto es que. Realmente **te** **amo** y temo perderte. Ya! Lo dije! Me siento mejor ahora - confesó con ciertos tartamudeos. Se podía ver su cara inundada en un intenso sonrrojo. Chatnoir apretaba fuertemente sus puños, preparandoce para lo peor. Esperando un rechazo de mi parte, parecía cobrarse lo podía ver en sus ojos a punto de romper en lágrimas. Quien abría podido imaginar a Chatnoir en ese estado? Ahora me sentía culpable.

\- como puedes decir eso? - dije con una compasiva sonrisa mientras tomaba sus mejilla. No pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas - no sabes desde hace cuanto me gustas Adrien...digo Chatnoir ajaj - reí en llanto. Extraño de decir pero era así - que me digas esto me hace realmente feliz!..pero eres un idiota - me burle de el. Mal interprete el asunto, aunque nunca abría pensado que sabia mi identidad. Estoy siendo muy imprudente, podo haber sido otra persona a parte de Adrien.

\- en serio? - dijo sorprendido. Como nunca lo notó?

BITT BITT

Donaron mis aretes abvirtiendome de mi eminente destransformacion.

\- creo que debo irme - dije preparando mi yo-yo para irme - Chat..lo siento- susurré un minuto antes de salir de escena, sin permitirle a Chatnoir que dijese algo al respecto.

Me daba vergüenza verlo ahora. Imaginense que habría ocurrido con mi reacción de haber sido Marinette. Mi valentía se abría esfumado.

Llegue a casa. Con mis nervios de punta. dejando salir a Tikki de mis aretes dando una fuerte bocanada de aire. Que estaba haciendo? Como pude ser tan descuidada y dejar que Adrien me descubrice... Bueno quizás..así debía ser. Ya sabia su identidad, simplemente se adelanto lo inevitable. Que el supiese que era Ladybug podría hacer las cosas un poco mas fáciles. A quien engaño, la razón de ocultarlo fue el hecho de que ahora voy a estar nerviosa en las batallas y ese era mi peor temor, concentrarme ahora iba a ser un problema. arg! Por que el amor daba tantos problemas.

...

El día siguiente llego rápidamente luego de que llegue a media noche de visitar la torre Eiffel y acostarme a dormir, bueno, intento de dormir ya que luego de la charla con Chatnoir no había podido conciliar el sueño de solo acordarme de lo dicho. Las ojeras bajo mis ojos podían comprobar mi desvelo.

\- Marinette te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Tikki de camino a la escuela. Seguro se había percatado de mi perezoso modo de andar.

\- luego de que llegamos a casa no pude dormir absolutamente nada - dije en un bostezo mientras frotaba mis ojos soñolienta.

Esta suspiro y volvió a acurrucarse en mi pequeño bolso, ya tenía claras las razones de mis sorprendente sueño, no tenia nada mas que cuestionar, además ya había llegado a la escuela y yo adormilada no me percate, no hasta que escuche la voz de cierto chico rubio llamar mi nombre desde la estrada del instituto.

Sentí como todos mis sentidos despertaban, poniéndome alerta a cualquier cosa, y sin notarlo dejando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, como era que Adrien podía ponerme en ese estado con solo decir mi nombre? Era impresionante como una sonrisa suya podía tener cualquier control sobre mi.

Con una gran timidez y nerviosismo me acerque a el con una sonrisa, este agitaba su mano saludándome llamando la atención de todas y todos los estudiantes que comenzaban a entrar a la escuela, incluyendo a Alya y Nino quienes también me esperaban junto a el rubio.

\- jeje hola chicos - salude con timidez. Adrien me ponía nerviosa.

\- hola Marinette!- me saludaron al unisono Alya y Nino.

\- hola Marinette...- se escucho el saludo de Adrien luego de Alya y Nino. A diferencia de ellos Adrien Matándome de la vergüenza frente a todos. Por cierto de que todos voltearon, se acerco a mi depositando un delicado beso en mi frente. Sentí como de mis orejas salia vapor, mi rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo.

Alya en vez de ayudarme me puso una expresión de perversión y picardía. Ella nunca tomaba en serio mis momentos incómodos. En vez de apoyarme se burlaba.

\- entonces... Ustedes ya estan..? - se atrevió a preguntar Nino, poniéndome aun mas los nervios de punta. Acaso no tenia piedad?

\- si estamos saliendo?- dijo Adrien con una dulce sonrisa. Nino asintio afirmando la pregunta.

Que iba a responder? Por fin sabría que éramos Adrien y yo. Por primera vez agradecía la imprudencia de Nino. Adrien se giro a mi...listo para responder aquella pregunta. La ansiedad de saber su respuesta me estaba comiendo viva, mis sentidos alertas esperaban escuchar un " **s** i". Quería escuchar un **si**!

-Marinette y yo somos...-

 **Continuará...**


End file.
